


in the middle of nowhere

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, i am just a lonely lesbians let me have. them, im probablt just gunna keep pushing my rarepair wlw homestuck ship propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: very short lesbians living in the woods thamk u have a good day
Relationships: Aranep, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	in the middle of nowhere

Aradia woke up early, as usual. Nepeta was curled up next to her breathing softly. Aradia smiled and wrapped her arms around Nep tighter. 

“G’morning Dia.” Nepeta’s love for cutesy nicknames eventually overpowered Aradia’s hate for them. 

“Morning.” Aradia kissed Nep’s forehead gently before beginning to get up. Nepeta stayed in bed, bundled in the sheets. 

Aradia stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes. They were Nep’s favorite cereal (mainly due to a big cat being its mascot). She then tugged down a box of just normal Cheerios before pouring both into bowls. 

Nepeta liked her cereal dry, for whatever reason. Aradia poured the milk into her cereal and began to eat at the counter. 

Nep walked in shortly after and grabbed her bowl sleepily before sitting down next to Aradia, “What do you plan on doing today?”

“I have nothing planned really. I may try to talk to Sollux about our internet trouble.” She sighed. Living just about in the middle of no where was lovely in theory. It was a pain to talk to friends who live thousands of miles away though. 

Eridan and Sollux all the way in New York. Vriska and Terezi somewhere in Washington DC. Kanaya, Jade, and Rose near Oregon. 

Their friends were all completely spread out around the country which was kind of sad in a way. They all still talked, yes, but video chat wasn’t as nice as seeing them in person every day. 

“I’m sure Equius keeps messaging me about impurrtant stuff, but I haven’t gotten anything in a while.” She frowned while picking at her cereal. Aradia noticed she had stolen one of her jackets, but she wasn’t complaining. 

~

Aradia sat on the back porch with her laptop, watching Nepeta run around the backyard hunting for- things. Aradia had grown out of roleplaying as heavily as Nep does a while ago, but sometimes she’d still participate. 

\- - - - -  
AA: s0llux?  
TA: what2 up?  
AA: 0kay g00d y0u’re getting my messages  
TA: why wouldnt ii be?   
AA: the internet has been very sp0tty lately  
AA: i’ve been trying t0 message y0u f0r a bit i’m glad they’re g0ing thr0ugh n0w  
TA: gue22 that2 what you get liiviing iin the miiddle of no where  
AA: shut up  
AA: s0rry  
AA: d0 y0u have any s0luti0ns  
TA: move two a ciity  
TA: nah ju2t kiiddiing   
TA: hm iill fiigure 2omethiing out  
AA: take y0ur time  
TA: iim the fa2te2t iin the bu2iine22 aradia  
TA: okay go iinto where your router is  
\- - - - -

Sollux then proceeded to walk Aradia through how to somehow increase the strength of their signal. She heard the door outside shut, meaning Nepeta came inside. 

“Dia! I was wondering where you went.” She frowned before hugging Aradia.

“Sorry. I was talking to Sollux. Have you checked your phone for new messages?”

“No! I was busy.” She stuck out her tongue before pulling out her phone. “Oh! Oh no.”

“How many messages?”

“Little over a hundred.” Nep basically shrunk while looking at them. 

“Huh. I expected more.” 

“Ughhhh he’s so bossy. Always demanding me to answer.” She huffed before sitting down on the swivel chair in front of the desk holding their shared desktop computer. She spun around while typing. “I bet he’s gunna be sooo mad when he gets this.” She was smiling though, her and Equius had been friends since elementary school, so now matter how weird Equius was Nep always stayed by his side. Except when he was weird to Aradia. You don’t want to see Nepeta truly mad. 

“Do you wanna come watch something?” Aradia placed her hands on the chair’s handles and Nepeta leaned upwards to kiss her. Aradia pulled away from the seat, blushing. 

“Okay!” She left her phone there, not worrying about Equius anymore. He’s also somewhere in the middle of no where, so his connection is probably spotty at best. 

~

The movie credits rolled with Aradia asleep, laying across Nep’s lap. She smiled and twirled Aradia’s curls. She was glad they had each other. It was nice.


End file.
